Norma Co Igloo
Norma Co Igloo (ノーマ・コ・イグルー Nōma Ko Igurū) was the follower of Piña Co Lada, a Chamberlain, as well as a member of Rose-Order of Knights. He died at the Battle of Italica. Personality Norma was a person with a laid back personality. He had the tendency to complain when the quality of the food was bad. In the past, Norma was a very energetic child that desired attention from girls. In secret, he and the other boys would rank which of the girls, in the Rose-Order of Knights, was the best. Appearance Norma was a young man with light blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore ornamented armor into battle. History Some time in the past he joined Piña's knight school, with the intention to meet girls. When Norma is introduced in Princess Pina's Order of Knights, he is seen next to Herm Fuie Maio, he is one of two males who play an important role. Unlike Herm, Norma was an energetic child, and a womanizer, he would often flirt with Bozes, which got on the nerves of Nikolaisha, who would often attack him with an axe whenever he flirted with Bozes. When Pina's school held a tournament, Norma was excited to get a chance to prove himself, however Herm soon reminded him that his family was ranked lower than all the girls families, so he decided to intentionally lose every match, he attempted to get Beefeater to throw her matches as well, since she was also from a lower ranked family, however Beefeater didnt care. Later during the final event, Norma led the black team, which consisted of all the boys in the knight school, he intended to stay on the defensive so that he would lose, but when Shandy, and the other girls following Panache's attack squad insulted him, he stopped fighting, when Panache told her troops to stop insulting Norma, she said "even he (an insect) tries his best" which made Norma go berserk and beat back Panache's group. Norma's team lost the match when he chased Panache's group while angry, leaving his flag unguarded, and allowing Bozes to capture it. During a campout Norma hunted animals alongside Bozes, and Herm, the group found a herd of rare Cloud Deer by a pond, Norma tried to shoot one, but Bozes pushed him aside after seeing how cute the deer were. He was later shown to have shot many deer, but in reality it was Grey shooting them so that they would not have to eat military rations, he bragged about his skill, angering Nikolaisha. At night time, he and the other boys (except Herm) rated the girls of the order, Norma claimed that Bozes was most beautiful, followed by Pina, and then (to the others surprise) Hamiltion. When heavy rain threatened a nearby dam, Norma decided to help secure it, stating that the boys can't just watch the girls do all the work. When Grey was washed away, Pina left Bozes in charge at the dam, and left with Suissesse, Beefeater, and Hamiltion, to find Grey. However Bozes eventually decided to help and left Norma in charge, Norma soon got the dam repaired, and led the entire knight school to Pina's rescue. At the end of the comic, Norma is seen in class, answering a question, and later drooling over Bozes. Plot Norma was first seen sitting in a bar discussing the matters about JSDF. Later, during the Battle of Italica, he was a key player for Italica. He killed several opponents before he himself was brought down, which signaled the bandits' nearing victory. Gallery Norma Co Igloo.png|Norma Co Igloo complaining about the food, and the story of the Green People driving off the Flame Dragon. Norma anime.jpg|Norma Anime episode 5 Norma meets Recon Team Three at Italica Manga chapter 9 page 22.png|Norma meets Recon Team Three at Italica Manga chapter 9 page 22. Young Norma and Panache.jpg|Young Norma and Panache looked a lot alike, gate010e6.jpg|Norma is killed by the bandit leader. gate011e6.jpg|Norma's body is tossed from the wall. Norma Co Igloo at age 14 Gate - Teikoku no Bara Kishidan - Pinya Co Lada 14-sai Chapter 1 Page 21.png|Norma Co Igloo at age 14 Gate - Teikoku no Bara Kishidan - Pinya Co Lada 14-sai Chapter 1 Page 21. Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Rose-Order of Knights Category:Empire Citizens Category:Deceased